Super Kama Sutra - Never Have I Ever Luthor Edition
by SarahZorEl
Summary: Dear Ben & Jerry... Thank you, thank you, thank you... Yours Sincerely, Lena Luthor CEO of LCorp industries. [.. Or that time Lena and Supergirl get caught up in a night of Ice Cream, Pillow fights... and drunken games of Never Have I Ever.]


"So… I've got mint chocolate chip…. strawberry swirl, caramel cookie crisp or my personal favourite Karamel Sutra…"

Lena's mind went blank, she was ashamed to admit it but Supergirl had caught her off guard with that one…. _all of the potential positions…_

 _On the floor….._

"Now there are benefits to them all… strawberry swirl actually has real strawberries so, with you being a health freak n' all that might be good or-"

 _On the ceiling…_

"-I know how much you secretly like cookies, but pretend not too, we could always share two sp-"

 _In the sky…._

 _Upside down…_

"-ena are you listening to me?"

"Hmm…" Lena's eyes widened, before she shook herself from her downright sinful thoughts of said girl in blue. "Um- ice cream right yes.. you were saying?"

Frowning "…Are you sure your okay? Your hearts beating really fast and you seem.. _distracted_."

Mentally cursing Lena pulled herself together "I'm quite okay Supergirl… _just hungry_ … especially with all that mention of confectionery…" _and because I want to suck face clean off_ "..would you mind if you shared the Kama sutra with me?"

Lena looked up innocently to see Supergirl… bright pink, mouth open… moods flickering like the pages of a book. It was such a severe contrast and such loss a total of control, usually so impassive or at the very least _carefully monitored._

 _Lena felt like she'd caught whiplash._

…"Karamel, Karamel Sutra Lena."

Confused "...That's what I said?"

"No yo -Right doesn't matter uh, so I'll just grab spoons?"

Lena nodded only to have her hair throughly stuck between her teeth with how fast she whizzed out of the room… voice drifting off in the distance… "…back in a jiffy"

Sighing Lena slumped her shoulders, pinching the bridge of her nose.

* * *

 _Ten minutes prior..._

Supergirl had stopped by to inquire on her safety after National City had gotten caught up in a horrendous thunderstorm…

"It's not safe Lena, I-I can't let you take your usual route… and flying is no safer, your best bet is to stay here out of the way of the earthly elements."

Lena was frankly annoyed at the disruption to her work schedule, only to resign to a lonely night in a dim office building when she spotted the state of Supergirls appearance _screw going out in that.._ drenched and caked in muck… dirt _everywhere_ … Lena turned to her window, the wind was howling battering against the high rise…. outward it was dark and brooding, warning alerts playing silently on every computer screen and the streets throughly deserted.

Sighing, sad at the prospect of a night on the couch.. looking toward said furnishing, Supergirl with great intuitive accuracy guessed why she felt so glum, thus made a surprising proposition… "do ya wanna, um maybe just hang out?…"

Watching Lena's shocked expression, quick to defend herself "its-it's okay if you don't... it's just I thought you could use some company.. and if I'm being honest I don't like being out in thunder myself.." _it reminds me of my home... when it exploded._

Surprised Lena debated "I couldn't ask you to do that… on a night like this surely you've got your hands full with a city to protect?"

Quizzically "Errm actually.. I think we've got everything locked down tight, we've evacuated all the main spaces… the emergency room and the agency I work for are on high alert... now all we need to do is strap in and wait… ride it out."

Tapping her ear.. "Plus, I'll hear them if they _anyone_ needs help."

Nodding, thus clapping her hands together in uncertainty Lena continued "Well I suppose thats okay then… looks like we've got a whole night together to get to know each other better…"

Kara bouncing on her toes "ooo ooo I love a girls night, I've got just the thing… we need supplies!" Before Lena had the opportunity to interject and mention _that it really wasn't necessary_ Supergirl had already zoomed to the store and back, arriving with mountains of products… looking guilty "I-I left the money on the counter... so.. I've got mint cho-"

* * *

 _And that's how_ after being so abruptly left to her own devices _twice_ Lena was sat on the couch, sifting through bags of downright ridiculous objects trying to suppress her amusement at the two onesies Supergirl had shoved in there... _what on earth._

Hearing a swoosh, Lena looked up in surprise to see the onesie had been pried from her fingers and that it now held a much cleaner Supergirl inside, who stood holding up two spoons.

"I think this is the first time I've seen you without the costume..."

Pulling and tugging at Lena, drifting her onto the floor they sat facing each other, Supergirl popped open the lid on the _*Karamel Sutra_ ice cream and handed the brunette her utensil.

Legs crossed and Lips curling, gesturing to the fluffy emblem on her chest before pointing the spoon at Lena, Supergirl answered "Still technically representing... though it's a _suit_ not a Halloween costume."

Rolling her eyes, legs pulled up to one side, a brunette teasing "touchy subject I take it?"

Huffing Kara shoved a mouthful of deliciousness into her pouty face, not noticing Lenas evident thirst...

 _The way she licks the spoon, lord if I dip mine in too... we're practically exchanging saliva, that's only a couple of centimetres away from having her in my mouth.._

Crinkling, wondering why the young CEO was yet to try her Ben & Jerry's, Kara looked up softening at the star struck expression covering her friends face... smiling she held it out watching as Lena delicately scooped up a piece, moaning as it hit the back of her tongue.

Kara almost groaned herself, reeling her reaction back in...

They sat in companionable silence, Lena was first to break the tension...

"So..."

Kara gave an amused glare at her friends awkwardness around her super persona... playfully "So?"

Lena didn't let it drop "Halloween Costume?"

Groaning "uhhhh your going to make me tell it aren't you?

Lena nodded smirking into her spoon watching as Supergirl sat up straighter

"My si- _friend_ " _Lena ignored that slip up.._ "my friend um she thought It'd be funny to steal my suit for Halloween... got the rest of my _Superfriends_ in on it.. _because that's what we call ourselves_ , she even managed to fit Winn inside my backup... _turns out he looks good in tights... anyways_ yea-so while they were out partying I was _busy_ with other stuff and got a call about an incident at a local high school... _unable to find_ my suit I had to resort to wearing Jeans and a bloody Supergirl tshirt _mortifying by the way... the looks I got._ Problem was.. when I got there a _dragon Lena.. A DRAGON.. was roaming the hallways_ breathing fire... _do you know how hard it is to shield your genitals from flames like that? ..._ my skin might be fireproof but clothing? _Not so much..._

I ended up looking like the Kryptonian equivalent of the Incredible Hulk... fabric disintegrating by the second as I waddled around nude... the whole football team stood there gaping, like they'd walked in on a real life wet dream... I've never been so embarrassed in all of my life... and now every year just to tease me the superfriends take it in turns to dress up as a sexy Supergirl or as the incredible _bleach blonde_ hulk."

Lena was howling at Kara...

Irritatingly amused the superhero continued ... _meanies_... "but THAT _, that is why I wear the suit._ I get blasted by so many extreme chemicals and things _far_ too often not to try and protect at least a little modesty..."

Kara looked up to the frantic tapping of haptic feedback on Lena's phone... questioning thus realising Kara yelped hopping forward to snatch it from her...

"No No don't you dare!"

Cackling Lena hovered her arm up in the air, playfully out of reach as Supergirl leant over her own arm outstretched grasping maddeningly for her phone screen.

Falling backwards Lena was straddled by two quaking legs and two strong arms holding her down. _She was only trying to stop her best friend from googling things she shouldn't._

Warm breath tickling the skin of her lower neck Kara looked down into two lustful eyes gleaming back at her. Tensions rising, legs becoming weak... sticky surrounded in complete silence, _everything_ stopped... two no three beats passed by... now all they could do was stare... Kara too enraptured with enjoying the feeling of a Luthor underneath her was caught unawares when two bruising lips arched upwards planting ontop of her own, own hands slowly drifting upward until...

"-pergirl? ... "Supergirl?"

Blinking shaking herself from errand and sexually charged dreams, Lena watched as Supergirl came back from staring into the ice cream...

Looking up shyly, pink faced and bushy tailed, eyes rounded and full of fondness Kara dropped her spoon into a now empty pot popping the lid back on and sliding it over to the side "Sorry"

Laughing "were'd you go?"

Letting out an adorably awkward laugh "oh... um-pfft not far"

Biting her lip head cocked ever so slightly as she _the blonde Kryptonian_ ruminated on her thoughts... lower belly tingling, thighs enveloped in a decadent warmth.

Lena just raised an eyebrow, not saying anything until... "so you were going to tell me about your costume story?"

Clearing her throat, Kara's voice breaking "R-right um..." shaking her head "maybe another time.."

Curious but letting it go... Lena's glossy green eyes shifted to the liquor cabinet... grin widening, Kara's features crinkled until she looked towards the same direction to which the youngest Luthor had nodded, tensions easing, body slumping she smiled rolling her eyes "Have one if you want, I'm not gonna stop you"

Lena husked "...you won't join me?"

Debating "um I can't get drunk on the normal stuff."

Gathering herself upward, stumbling to the cabinet Lena grabbed two bottles and two Crystal glasses one bottle either side she held them in the air in gesture "who said anything about normal?"

At that Kara's eyes darted to the labels... one _expensive_ bottle of human scotch and ... _wait was that..._ "Kryptonian _Zot la"_ ...aka Rum

Confused fingers trembling "... but how did you?!"

Understanding Lena calmly replied "I have a contact... they deal in rare and expensive items and well... this is both so... I hope I didn't overstep?!"

Shaking her head frantically, still awed by the one of a kind bottle Kara walked over prying it from her... "I- I've always wondered..." correcting herself "I always wanted to try this... but I was too young... mother would never let me.." sea blue hues darted up, catching Lena by surprise when they shined with adoration, breathing out "Thank you Lena... this means so much."

Nodding leading them to the sofa, pouring out two different helpings before holding up her glass "so... let's toast, to friends and fresh starts..." Kara nodded brightly "to friends and fresh starts" clinking they sipped and Kara was transported to another planet, another time and a different dimension.

Senses enriched by the zap of zapphahdh peppers and wild drogukhz it was all too much.

Lena sensing... "Is it ok? ...It's not is it... _god_ Supergirl I'm so sorry.. I-I overstepped!"

Moving to stand Kara moved to stop her, first putting her glass down. Lena looking flustered and mildly confused.. Kara reassured "no it's just... everything IS okay, it's brilliant... I- it just reminds me of my homeworld... it can get a little _melancholy_ y'know?"

Lena smiled sipping her own "Would you ever tell me... about them, those you lost?"

Kara's voice thick and gravelly "I would.." looking down into the runny liquid, reminded of all of those ghosts.. the ones clouding the fortress inside "but maybe not tonight?" ... "I don't wanna ruin the atmosphere."

Lena chuckled lightly "I don't know about that, it's already lovely and somber.. don't you think?"

Huffing Kara laughed rolling her eyes "Well ok let's do something about that then shall we? ... thoughts drifting to all of those game night parties "How about never have I ever... you always said you wanted to know more about me?"

Surprised Lena jumped "but doesn't that?"

Completing the sentence the blonde hero replied "... put my identity at risk?"

Lena nodded

Lips curling "I'm not bothered about that.. _like at all_ , the only reason I haven't told you is because it's dangerous knowing... maybe we could stick to semi- embarrassing non identifiable facts instead?"

Lena grinned wickedly "sure"

* * *

Twenty minutes in...

L: Never Have I Ever... been kicked out of class?

Kara let out a breathy laugh staring at her glass "no but I bet you have?"

Lena tipped her head back, gracefully chugging the rest of her scotch.

Kara couldn't quite _stop_ watching with beady blackened eyes as her throat bobbed.

More warmth flooded and evidently it _was not_ from the rum.

Lena countered "I bet you were a goody two shoes"

She didn't confirm or deny. _But as always, Lena was right._

K: Um Never Have I Ever... Kissed a girl?

Cerulean eyes drifted as she noted Lena's wide eyed shock... "oh uh uh that was probably _no definitely_ too much and _personal_ I-I forget I asked it's Just..."

In a haze "...It's just?"

Flustered reeling Kara laughed just a bit too loudly "ah ha noooooothing nothing at all did I say that? I said that didn't I?"

Lena hummed brow in place as she savoured the lingering scotch on her moist ruby lips. Teasing the glass with her finger "You can ask... I have actually"

Head snapping upward Kara almost astral projected from her faculties "you have?"

Lena questioned "...is that so surprising?"

Ashamed "no no not at all... I suppose I always _wondered_ but then... there was _jack"_

Lena smiled in understanding drinking, leading on...

"So what's your answer?"

Kara answered much too quickly, nodding way too enthusiastically "YES... um yes _I have"_

Lena was smirking into the rim of cool crystal... "Now you do intrigue me _Supergirl"_

The Kryptonian gulped, taking a swig.

L: _If this is getting dirty..._ Never Have I Ever Had Sexual Intercourse...

Kara choked... spluttering before hesitantly clearing her throat and knocking a shot back... _is it getting blurry in here?_

Smoothly Lena did the same, face masking her outright amusement.

* * *

Another Three shots later... the ale was getting the better of them...

K: Never Have I Ever _Masturbated..._

Kara a vivid red, couldn't stop breaking into fits of giggles.

Lena grabbed the bottle deciding to hell with it, taking a swig answering all that needed to be said, She kept on thinking... yeah _about you, you adorkable dope!_

When it came time for Kara to answer... she winced at her own question... mind not playing ball when it enjoyed replaying all of those _dodgy_ thoughts and liked burning them into her with a blowtorch.

Taking a throaty gulp of Kryptonian rum... _spice not helping to quell the fire_.. she let out a heaving breath.

Smiling with bloodshot dreamy eyes, Lena noticed her thought process...

Jumping upwards "ooo oo o do tell! What does the Girl of Steel fantasise about?!"

Applauding herself- _nice going Kara, well done, you just dug yourself into three feet of Masturbating queries..._ to the subject of your little nightly routine... with _the one person that you romanticise about fucking your brains out._

 _Fudge! [even when drunk she tries gallantly never_ _to curse... not going well so far, it'll never work]_

Loosing inhibitions deciding to test the waters, high pitched and teasing "Well, there is this one woman..."

 _Thats how she ended up with a pillow to her face... feathers going everywhere..._

Rolling around on the floor, panting after a tug of war with the last throw pillow... laughing, poking and teasing, tears trickling.

Kara bent in Cupping Lena's face...

Thumb soothing heated skin it was all going fine and _so so well_ until...

 _Lena was violently ill..._

Suddenly plastered in her potential new girlfriends smelly barf...

 _... At least it made a great story for when they happened to celebrate their ten year wedding anniversary..._

 _Great Start._


End file.
